Fun Time
by Tragic warrior
Summary: A look into the near future for Lilo, Victoria, Stitch and Snooty occuring 8 years after Leroy and Stitch. Fun and games ahead. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lilo and Stitch or any of the characters. This is just some story I wrote up about in regards to what life would be like for Lilo, Victoria, Stitch, and Snooty. I hope you enjoy the story and all it's silliness.

This story occurs eight years after Leroy and Stitch.

Chapter 1

Lilo had just awaken and looked at her alarm clock. It was 7:00 in the morning. She groaned to herself thinking about how she hated waking up early, especially on the weekend. She has always been like that since she was a little girl in Kauai. She looked over the side of her bed and saw her best alien friend Stitch sleeping on his back, snoring softly. Lilo smiled and wondered what the blue furred alien was dreaming as she got out of bed and got dressed for the day. She woke up Stitch by tickling his stomach, which caused him to awaken laughing.

"Good morning Stitch" said the eighteen year old Lilo

"Morning Lilo" said Stitch

Lilo had changed a lot since her early days when she would capture experiments. She now had a strong resemblance of Nani ten years ago. She stood 5'6 and had an excellent figure from keeping in shape from constant swimming. Stitch has also grown since his early days but at a much slower rate and was about 7 inches bigger when he stood on his hind legs. Lilo was currently living in California, about to attend her first year of college in two weeks. She left Hawaii two weeks ago and had familiarize herself with her surroundings and found an apartment with her best human friend Victoria from Hawaii, who was also going to the same college as Lilo, so they decided to rent out an apartment due to Stitch not being allowed to live in the dormitories with them. Lilo and Stitch stepped out of their room and proceeded to the kitchen where they were greeted by Victoria.

"Good morning Lilo. Good morning Stitch" said Victoria, who was cooking some bacon and eggs.

"Good morning Victoria" said Lilo

"Ih, morning" said Stitch

"I hope you two are hungry" said Victoria as she proceeded to put some bacon and eggs on three plates and handed them to Lilo and Stitch, who had already taken seats at the table.

Stitch had started to scarf the food down, causing Lilo and Victoria to laugh at the alien's complete lack of table manners. Lilo and Victoria had much in common, especially their likeness of the weird and the fact that they both had a genetic experiment from Lilo's fake uncle Jumba; Lilo had Stitch and Victoria had Snooty, who was still sleeping on Victoria's bed. Since Victoria moved to Hawaii she and Lilo and had been best friends ever since even after finding out that Stitch was an alien and Snotty wasn't an actual blood sucking vampire, which Lilo ended up telling her the truth about and making Victoria the first person she told about them being aliens. Their friendship became stronger and had helped each other and hung out constantly throughout junior high and high school, and they knew college would be no different, event though they only one class together this semester. Lilo was interested in going into the field of psychology while Victoria was interested in becoming a surgeon so she went into biology.

The two girls started to talk about things they may like to do today when the phone rang. Lilo went to pick up the phone and spoke into the end, "Hello?" asked Lilo

"Hi Lilo, its David" said David

"Hi David, how have you been?" said Lilo

"I am good. I have the day off from work so I decided to call and see how you, Stitch and Victoria are doing" asked David

Lilo got off the phone for a second and told Victoria and Stitch that David wanted to know how they were. They both told Lilo to tell them they are good. "They are doing good as am I" said Lilo

"That's great to hear" said David

"Is Nani around?" asked Lilo

"No she left for work about half an hour ago. I'll tell her you called though" said David

"Thanks David, I'll try and call her later. Say hi to the twins for me, ok" said Lilo

"Ok Lilo, I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I'll talk to you later. Bye" said David

"Bye" said Lilo as she hung up. She was so happy for Nani and David. After finding and rehabilitating all of the experiments and life started to become more normal David and Nani started to go out on real dates and eventually got married a year later, where they became Mr. and Mrs. David Kawena. Lilo was so happy to see the two get married and live happily. They had two children, a boy and girl twins named Keona and Nalani who were named after Lilo and Nani's parents who died thirteen years ago in a car accident. They were currently five years old and were to start kindergarten in about a month. Before Lilo left for California it was agreed that the family of four would keep an eye on Stitch's cousins and check up on them every now and then.

As for Lilo's other family members, Jumba and Pleakley, they left and went back to their home worlds about seven years ago, after Nani and David got married. They come by and visit ever now and then to see their family and to see how the experiments are, or at least Jumba does. They are considered to be uncle and aunt to the family and even the twin's call the two aliens' uncle Jumba and aunt Pleakley, even though they know that he is not a woman. Jumba has even started to call Lilo and Nani by their real names, instead of "little girl" and "big girl", also due to the fact that Lilo was now as big as Nani she wasn't a little girl anymore. Since leaving Earth Jumba has returned to the Galactic Alliance and has been working with them in the field of genetics and other sciences and Pleakley has started teaching at G.A.C.C on Earth study. They would usually come visit during Christmas and other holidays like that unless they were very busy themselves. Jumba had given Lilo and Nani both super computer that would allow them to keep in touch with each other anywhere in the universe, at least according to Jumba.

Stitch's cousin were living happily in Kaua'i at their one place that they belonged thanks to Lilo finding a place where their abilities would do good for the citizens rather than harm. Angel stayed with Nani, David and the twins and would watch the children whenever Nani and David would go out, being that she was almost as smart as Stitch but was much less destructive so she could be trusted in taking care of the children. Whenever they were in the presence of others Angel tended to act as the family dog, the same way Stitch would in front of guests for Lilo.

"Hey Lilo?" asked Victoria, trying to get Lilo's attention.

"Huh?" said Lilo who was snapping out of her daydreaming

"How about we go through Beverly hills and do some shopping?" asked Victoria

"Sure that would be great. Are you coming with us Stitch?" asked Lilo

"Ih" replied Stitch

"Great, I'll go wake up Snooty and we'll leave a little later" said Victoria

"Sounds good to me" said Lilo.

Lilo proceeded to take a shower while Victoria woke up her pet and friend experiment 277 or as Victoria calls him Snooty. He woke up and was hungry so he feed on Victoria's mucus and helped clear up her sinuses which were starting to act up. Once Lilo finished up taking her shower Stitch went in a took a quick shower himself. He had gotten over his fear of water thanks to Lilo and took a shower about once a week so that he can stay clean and make Lilo happy; he still didn't like water all that much and stayed in the shower as little as he could.

As Lilo got dressed she heard a beeping coming from her computer that she was given by Jumba, who made it to work as regular computer but also allowed her to reach Jumba, Pleakley or anyone else who had a computer like hers. She sat down and looked to see who it was that was trying to reach her and saw that it Jumba himself.

"Hello Jumba" said Lilo brightly

"Ah, not so little girl Lilo, how has my niece been?" asked Jumba

Since Jumba and Pleakley left they started to act more like uncle and aunt, calling Lilo and Nani their nieces, which greatly amuses the two girls. "I've been great uncle Jumba how about you?" asked Lilo

"I have been good as well. Been working hard with galactic federation, doing top secret experiments with other scientist, especially with Kali" said Jumba happily

"Meet a nice girl haven't you?" said Lilo slyly.

"Yes I have. She is very smart, like Jumba, and very pretty but enough about me what has niece been up to?" asked Jumba

"Nothing much going on here; just investigating the town, getting use to our surroundings and getting ready to start school" said Lilo

"I'm positive you and Victoria will do excellent in school being the smart girls you are, especially you Lilo, being that you turned every one of my experiment good and found one true place for them. I am so proud of you" said Jumba happily.

"Thanks Jumba. It's nice to talk to you again. Maybe you can come visit us sometime soon" asked Lilo

"Currently Jumba very busy but will try for near future. Call Pleakley when you have chance and tell him about coming as well if not to busy"

"Ok I will Jumba, talk to you soon" said Lilo

"Same here. Tell Stitch, Victoria and Snooty that I said hi. Bye for now" said Jumba waving as he logged off.

Lilo had noticed that Jumba started to call his experiments by their names rather than calling them by their experiment number. He would call Stitch by his name but the others he was more likely not to. Why he started to call them by their names perplexed Lilo for a moment by discarded the notion as Stitch entered the room with a towel around his waist.

"Hi Stitch; enjoy your shower?" asked Lilo

Stitch responded by taking of his towel and shaking himself off in front of Lilo. Lilo screamed as water was splashed over her clothes and started to chase Stitch all over the apartment as Stitch ran for his life. After running around for a few seconds they crashed into Victoria, who was checking to see what was causing all the noise. Snooty was flying above everyone so he didn't get in the way of the accident.

"You two do know that running outside is a lot better and safer than running inside, don't you?" said Victoria

"Sorry Victoria; Stitch got me all wet after he got out of the shower and went into my room" said Lilo

"Stitch, say your sorry" said Victoria, almost Nani-like

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry. Does Lilo accept?" asked Stitch

Lilo looked at Stitch and smiled, instead of shaking and making up she grabbed the furry blue alien by his legs and held him upside down for a few moments. After dropping him on his head four inches above the ground she walked back to her room smiling. "Apology accepted" said Lilo as she closed her door.

Stitch got off his head and rubbed the spot he was dropped on. It didn't hurt him physically but his pride was slightly wounded.

"For being able to think as fast as a supercomputer, you can do some dumb things Stitch" said Victoria grinning to herself. Snooty chuckling a little himself.

A few minutes later Lilo came out of her room dressed in different clothes and looked at Stitch with a focused look in her eyes. Stitch whistled innocently as Lilo spoke up. "Stitch, I'm sorry I dropped you on your head but don't dry yourself next to me once I have gotten dressed for the day, ok?"

"Okie dokie" said Stitch with a big grin.

With things back on a lighter note the two young adults and two experiments got ready and left their apartment about 20 minutes later to go around town. Victoria and Lilo took their bikes out of their apartment and brought it outside with them to ride; they didn't have a car and didn't really need one some they bike ride most places and take the bus for far away locations. Stitch sat in the basket that Lilo had on her bike while Snooty simply flew slightly above Victoria they went through the town to look around. They went around for about two and a half hours, going through several stores looking for clothes and other accessories for their apartment when they decided to stop for some lunch, which made Stitch really happy. They decided to go and eat at a nearby diner where they ended up meeting two familiar characters from their past: One was very tall, about twenty feet, and resembled a bipedal whale wearing clothes and the other stood about the same height as Stitch and had yellow fur. They both were wearing sunglasses and were relaxing while eating. Lilo decided to go up to the two and greet them.

"Hello Gantu, hello Reuben" said Lilo

Gantu looked to the side and saw two young adults and two experiments who he recognized almost immediately. "Lilo, Stitch, Victoria and Snooty. What a pleasure it is to see all of you" said Gantu

"What are you doing here on Earth? Aren't you suppose to be in space protecting the galaxy or something?" asked Lilo

"I have been given some time of by the grand councilwoman. I decided that I would come here and visit you" said Gantu happily.

Lilo was a little surprised to see the tall alien so happy; he use to seem so depressed back when they were trying to capture experiments but it seems since he has become captain again his attitude has improved greatly. "How did you know I was here in California?" asked Lilo

"I called your sister and asked where you were. She seems a little untrusting of me but I told her I have reformed and want to start fresh with you and the rest of your family. She seemed a little doubtful but said she believed me and told me of your location. I never did thank you and Stitch for helping me get my job back as captain of the armada and helping me get my life back on the right track" said Gantu

"Well it's mostly thanks to Stitch wanting to return back home with me that you got your job back. I'm glad to see you and Reuben have been doing so well" said Lilo

"Why don't you and your friends join me and Reuben for some lunch. My treat" said Gantu

The four decided to take up on Gantu's offer and join him for some lunch. Gantu, Lilo and Victoria talked about what has happen among the three the last ten years while Reuben, Stitch, Snooty did the same.

"So how have you two been while I was in outer space" asked Reuben.

"Things have been good for us. Lilo and Victoria are staring college soon and will be busy getting an education" said Stitch

"What are you two going to do all day without the girls around to keep you company?" asked Reuben as he took a bite out of his bologna sandwich.

"We'll figure out something to do" said Stitch.

As the three experiments talked about their lives so far the two Hawaiian native girls and the whale like alien had a conversation of their own.

"So what is it like being the Captain of the Armada for the Galactic Alliance?" asked Victoria

"It's a great job. I go around galaxies, hunting down criminals and bringing them to justice" said Gantu proudly.

"Sounds interesting" said Victoria

"It is. I'm glad that I was able to become captain again thanks to Lilo and Stitch" said Gantu.

"Well, once Stitch decided to return home with me and seeing how you redeemed yourself by helping us against Dr.Hamsterviel and the Leroy's, the councilwoman thought you would be the perfect choice for captain. Speaking of that mutant gerbil where is he?" asked Lilo

"He's currently in jail. He managed to escape but was caught by yours truly after only three hours" said Gantu

"Wow" said Lilo and Victoria in unison.

"He actually tried to convince me to join up with again and said that together we could rule the universe. I gave it a thought and then laughed in his face and brought him back to jail. A little payback for all those years he insulted me" said Gantu.

"That's good to hear. I never did see you as being evil, even though you were being a dummy for trying to capture the experiments for Hamsterveil" said Lilo

"That's all in the past now. It's been great seeing all of you again. We should do this again sometime soon. Reuben and I are leaving the planet in a week and we would like to see all of you again" said Gantu

"That would be nice. Maybe we can go back to Kauai and let the family see you" said Lilo.

"Plus I can go see my cousins, it's been quite some time since I've last seen any of them, especially Angel" said Reuben happily, especially about Angel.

"It would also give me the chance to make amends with the abomin…I mean the experiments" said Gantu, correcting himself.

"How about us going back on Friday?" asked Victoria.

"Sounds good to me. I'll call my sister and see if it's ok with her and David" said Lilo

"Well Ruben and better get going. I want to see some places on this planet before I have to go. He's the number to reach me on my communicator so you can tell me if it's ok if I can come or not" said Gantu as he gave Lilo a piece of paper with the number on it.

"See you later" said Lilo as she waved to Gantu as he and Reuben walked into the distance

"We better get going ourselves Lilo" said Victoria.

"All right, come on Stitch" said Lilo as Stitch jumped into the basket.

The girls got home and decided to relax and watch a DVD when they heard the phone ringing. Lilo was hoping that it was Nani returning her call from earlier. "Hello?" asked Lilo

"Lilo, this is Nani. You called earlier?" asked Nani

"Hi Nani. How are you?" asked Lilo

"I'm good, how about you?" asked Nani

"Great. Listen Victoria, Snooty, Stitch and I met up with Gantu and Reuben early and were wandering if it would be ok with we all came back to Kauai to stay for a day" asked Lilo

"That would be great. I see that Gantu has improved greatly from when you were still catching and rehabilitating experiments" said Lilo

"He definitely has become more laid back since becoming one of the good guys and is much kinder. I would like to have a few people come over as well" said Lilo

"Like who?" asked Nani

"Gantu. Reuben, me, Stitch, Victoria, Snooty, Jumba, Pleakley, Cobra Bubbles, Mertle and Gigi" said Lilo

"You know, even though it's been eight years I still can't believe you and Mertle have become friends after all that has happened. She was mean to you for about five years and yet you still accepted her into our ohana just like that" said Nani

Lilo remember it clearly how Mertle and her became friends; after the Leroy's were defeated Mertle realized that Gigi was an experiment and became close to Lilo so that Gigi could be with her cousins but over time the two started to bond and became friends after Mertle apologized for making fun of Lilo for all those years. The they started hanging out along with the Victoria and almost always seen together until recently where they decided to go off to different schools. "Yeah, I can see what you mean but that's all in the past and having Mertle as a friend is much better than having her as an enemy" said Lilo

"You really are a good person Lilo. Mom and Dad would be so proud to see how you have grown. Helping Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, all of Stitch's cousin as well as many others that have changed for the better due to you and you never asked for anything in return except for their happiness. I'm so proud of you" said Nani as she wiped a rear from her eye.

"No need to get all mushy on me Nani. Besides you don't want the kids to see you crying, they might think something is wrong. So is it ok if we have a little party on Friday?" asked Lilo

"It's ok with me, just make sure you seen everyone an invitation to the party as soon as you can. I'll talk to you again soon ok" said Nani

"Ok" said Lilo

"See you soon. Aloha" said Nani

"Aloha Nani" said Lilo as she and her sister hung up the phone. Lilo sat back down on the couch next to Victoria and told her about the party they were going to have back at Kauai and decided to send invitations to a few friends and family members, after the movie of course.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 2

Lilo started to contact the people she wanted to invite to the party that was going to be held back at Kauai. Luckily more than half the people attending are already aware so she only had to contact five individuals; Jumba, Pleakley, Cobra Bubbles, Mertle and Gigi.

She decided to give Cobra Bubbles a call first. She picked up the phone, dialed the number and waited. "Hello?" asked Bubbles

"hi Bubbles, this is Lilo calling" said Lilo

"Lilo, it's good to hear from you again" said Cobra

"How have you and Shush been?" asked Lilo

"I have been doing well working with the CIA. Shush seems to really enjoy her job as well"

"What have you two been doing exactly?" asked Lilo, knowing the answer she was about to receive.

"Sorry, classified information" said Cobra

"Of course. Anyway, there's going to be a party this Friday at our house in Kauai and I wanted to invite you" said Lilo

"Of course I'll come. Can I bring Shush as well?" asked Bubbles

"Sure. I'll see you then" said Lilo

"Bye for now" said Bubbles

"Bye" said Lilo as she hung up.

Next person Lilo decided to call was Pleakley. Using her computer she was able to communicate with Pleakley while he was teaching at Galactic Alliance Community College. After about a minute the call was answered by the walking noodle known as Pleakley.

"Hello?" said Pleakley

"Pleakley, this is Lilo" said Lilo

"Lilo! It's so good to hear from you again. How has my niece been?" said Pleakley

"I have been good. How about you?" said Lilo

"I have been great. School stared about two weeks ago and I have so many students that are absolutely fascinated about my time of Earth and what I have to tell them. I love being a teacher" said Pleakley excitingly.

"I'm glad you enjoy teaching. It seems better than the non-teaching teacher job you first had when you were offered it back when Stitch and I had captured all the experiments and rehabilitated them" said Lilo

"Yeah, you're right. So, might I ask, is there any particular reason you called or did you just want to say hi" asked Pleakley.

"I called to say hi and also to tell you that there is going to be a party back in Kauai this Friday and I would like you to come" said Lilo

"Oh a party. How fascinating. I would love to come. I'll leave for Earth right after I teach my morning class" said Pleakley.

"Great. I'll see you there aunt Pleakley" said Lilo

"See you soon niece. Bye" said Pleakley as he hung up.

Next Lilo decided to call Jumba. She spoke to him not to long ago and hope she wasn't about to interrupt anything big or dangerous. She called him using the computer and waited a minute. Jumba picked up but he looked terrible, as did the background.

"Jumba, what happened? Are you ok?" asked Lilo

"I am fine niece. One of the machines exploded while I was looking through it to fix the problem. No biggie. So what is it you want to talk to uncle Jumba about?" asked Jumba

"The family is going to have a party this Friday I we would like for you to come" said Lilo

"I would love to. Who else is going?" asked Jumba

"Besides the family, Victoria, Snooty, Pleakley, Cobra Bubbles, Shush, Gantu, Reuben, and maybe Mertle and Gigi will come. The experiments might show up as well" said Lilo

"I will see you there niece. What time do you want me to be there?" asked Jumba

"Anytime after noon will be good" said Lilo

"I will be there. Take care not so little niece Lilo" said Jumba

Lilo giggled at this lightly. "Take care uncle Jumba" said Lilo as the screen went black.

Lilo sighed happily at how everything has been going smoothly so far. Now all she had to do was call Mertle. Lilo picked up her cell phone, looked into her phone book and pressed on Mertle's name. A few seconds later a voice answered. "Hello?" asked Mertle.

"Hi Mertle, this is Lilo calling" said Lilo

"Lilo! It's great to hear from you again. How have you and the others been?" asked Mertle excitingly

"I've been good and so has Stitch, Victoria and Snooty. How about you and Gigi?" asked Lilo

"Gigi and I have been great. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" asked Mertle

Lilo smiled to herself thinking back to what Nani told her about the change Mertle had due to Gigi and Lilo being her friend. "I calling to invite you and Gigi to a party my family is having this Friday and I would like it if you two were to come" said Lilo

"I would love to come. Gigi and I will be there" said Mertle

"Great" said Lilo

"Wait. How are you going to get back her from California?" asked Mertle

Lilo though about for a few seconds before answering. "I'll have Gantu give me and the others a ride" said Lilo

"Gantu is coming?" asked Mertle

"Yes he is. Is that ok?" asked Lilo

"Of course. It just that it's been so long since anyone has seen or heard from him that I was surprised to hear of him just now. Also there is the issues from the past that makes me and Gigi a little nervous" said Mertle

"I will be ok. Gantu has been reformed for about eight years now so he's a good guy who won't hurt a fly" said Lilo

"I know, it's just hard to forget sometimes. Anyway I'll see on Friday. Bye for now" said Mertle

"Bye" said Lilo as the two hung up.

Lilo dialed a number on her phone again to call one last person. She put the phone to her ear and listened to the ringing until someone picked up. "Hello?" asked Nani

"Hi Nani" said Lilo

"Hi Lilo, did you call everyone up?" asked Nani

"Yes I did" said Lilo

"And what did they say?" asked Nani

"They all said they would be come to the party" said Lilo

"That's good to hear. How exactly are you, Victoria, Stitch and Snooty going to get here?" asked Nani

"We're going to catch a ride with Gantu and Reuben" said Lilo

"Are they going to bring you back as well?" asked Nani

Lilo sighed. "Yes" said Lilo

"What's the sigh about?" asked Nani

"It's just I'm not a little kid anymore and I can think about more than the present" said Lilo

"I never said that you couldn't. In fact I believe that you are probably the most realistic person in the world, the way you were able to find every experiment a home by yourself. That to me makes you a genius" said Nani

"No it doesn't" said Lilo

"To me it does. Anyway sorry for insinuating that you were still a kid. Being a mother and a big sister is hard to keep apart all the time" said Nani laughing.

Lilo laughed along with her sister. "I guess that's true. Ok then I'll see you and everyone on Friday" said Lilo'

"Ok, take care Lilo. Love you" said Nani

"Love you. Bye" said Lilo as she hung up.

"So, is everything set up for Friday?" asked Victoria, seeing that Lilo was finished with the arrangements.

"Yes they are" said Lilo

"Great. It will be nice to go home one last time before school starts" said Victoria

"Yeah, plus it's the only time we can really go home besides Christmas. We can't afford to be flying back and forth on a plane for every break we get so we should enjoy the one's we can" said Lilo

"I agree" said Victoria

"Ih" said Stitch with Snooty squeaking happily

Lilo and Victoria laughed. "How about we watch that movie now" said Victoria

"Sounds good to me" said Lilo as she and the others went and sat down on the couch to watch the movie.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters. I do own this story.

Chapter 3

Friday came pretty quickly to the four Californian residents. School was about a week away and they didn't have much to do but shop, relax and look for part-time jobs to do while in school. They haven't had much luck but they keep trying, hopefully getting something so they could afford to go shopping and pay for their books. Lilo and Victoria have meet some other students attending the same school as them and have gotten friendly with them over the last few days; nothing big, just playing some soccer, talking about stuff, getting ready for school.

Lilo called Gantu and asked him when he could pick them up for the party and told they to be ready around noon. Lilo, Victoria, Stitch and Snooty got ready for the day ahead, planning on having some fun in Kauai with their friends one last time before school starts. After eating breakfast, taking showers, and getting dressed, at least for Lilo and Victoria while Stitch and Snooty remained naked as usual, they were ready to go and went to the location that Gantu was going to pick them up. He couldn't land his ship in the middle of the streets of Los Angeles, otherwise people would become suspicious. They arrived at noon to see Gantu and Reuben leaning against the ship.

"Hello Gantu" said Lilo

"Hello Lilo. You all ready to leave?" asked Gantu as he opened the ship.

"Yes" said Lilo, Victoria, Stitch, and Snooty

"Everyone in then" said Gantu as he pointed to the entrance of the ship. They all went in and buckled in to their seats. Gantu started the ship and flew to Hawaii. They got their in about half an hour and landed on Kauai, near the location where his original ship stayed for the years he worked for Hamsterviel, trying to capture experiments for Hamsterviel's army.

Gantu carefully handed the ship and then proceeded to shut off the ship. "We're here" said Gantu as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got up. The others unbuckled their seatbelts and followed him outside. Lilo lead the way to her house as the others followed, she knew the island of Kauai like the back of her hand, exploring it since she was very little. After a few minutes they arrived at the Pelekai's residence and Lilo knocked on the door to let the people inside know that they had arrived. Nani opened the door to see her sister standing in front of her. "Hi Nani" said Lilo

"Lilo" said Nani as she hugged her younger sister strongly

"Hey, be careful. You'll break me" said Lilo

"Yeah right. After all those years of experiment hunting you probably have been stronger physically and mentally than me for the last ten years" said Nani as she and Lilo started giggling.

"I haven't been gone that long you know" said Lilo

"I know but it seems like forever. I can't believe I'm saying this but without you around the family seems incomplete" said Nani

"Your only saying that because I babysat Keona and Nalani for free" said Lilo

"Yes, that too" said Nani as the two sister laughed.

"Were is everyone?" asked Lilo

"They haven't arrived yet. It's still pretty early" said Nani

"Auntie Lilo" said Keona and Nalani as they ran to their aunt

Lilo bent down and gave them both a run as they ran into her arms. "Look at you two, you have grown so much. How are my favorite niece and nephew" said Lilo

"We're your only niece and nephew" said the twins in unison

"That doesn't mean that you aren't my favorite" said Lilo

"It's good to see they haven't forgotten their aunt" said David

Lilo let go off the twins as she got up and gave David a hug. "Hiya David. How is my brother in law?"

"Aren't I your favorite brother in law?:" asked David jokingly

Lilo let go of David, still smiling. "Nope" said Lilo

The family laughed a little. "Well, while we wait for everyone to arrive we're going to see the experiment and make sure that they have been taken care of" said Lilo as she, Victoria, Stitch and Snooty were about to go before being stopped.

"Hey, mind if I come?" asked Reuben

"No, you can come along" said Lilo

The five got together and for about an hour went and greeted the experiments the experiments they came by. Many of them had coupled together and seemed were happy on the island doing what they were best at. They also seemed were happy the way they were being treated by the humans on the island. The five walked back to the house where they were greeted by several guest that had arrived while they were walking around.

"Lilo, how has little niece been?" said Jumba

"I've been good uncle Jumba" said Lilo

Jumba let go of Lilo and picked up Stitch. "Stitch, you look good. How have you been?" said Jumba

"Fluffy" said Stitch

"Lilo, you look great. How has school been?" asked Pleakley

"It's been good. How about your teaching career?" asked Lilo

"It's been great. So many eager students wanting to learn about Earth. It's amazing" said Pleakley

"That's good to hear" said Lilo as she walked around and Pleakley walked over to the twins.

"LILO" screamed Mertle as she ran to Lilo and gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"Not so good" said Lilo

Mertle let go of Lilo. "What's wrong?" asked Mertle

"My ribs are going to break if everyone hugs me so hard" said Lilo

Mertle smiled with relief. "How about a handshake then?" asked Mertle as she extended her hand

"All right then" said Lilo as she shook Mertle's hand but then pulled her in for a bear hug. "You're breaking my ribs" said Mertle

"Now you know how I feel" said Lilo

Mertle turned her attention to Victoria while her dog/experiment Gigi talked with Stitch and Snooty.

Lilo went into the kitchen to get a drink and meet up with another guest. "Hello Cobra. Your going to try and hug me to aren't you?" asked Lilo tiredly

"No, I think a handshake will suffice. Don't want to break your ribs or anything like that" said Cobra Bubbles.

"Thanks. I appreciate that. How have things been with you?" asked Lilo

"Top secret" said Bubbles

"No surprise. Well, hope you enjoy the party" said Lilo as she went back into the living room, drink in hand.

For the next few hours a fun time was had by all; everyone was in high spirits and were talking to each other as if they haven't seen each other in quite some time. As time passed people started going home until it was down to Lilo, Victoria, Stitch, Snooty, Gantu, Reuben, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, David and the twins. Gantu had to get going soon so that he could arrive back to Planet Turo so Lilo, Victoria, Stitch, and Snooty said their goodbyes to Lilo's family. They went to Gantu's ship and left to go back to California. After being dropped off they said their goodbyes as Lilo, Victoria, Stitch and Snooty went home. Lilo gave his sister a call to tell her and the others that they arrived back to California safely. After she hung up she sat down on the couch.

"It was nice to get to see everyone again" said Victoria

"Yeah, it's easy for everyone to drop what they were doing to visit but it was nice of them. I doubt there is going to be another party like that for some time" said Lilo

"Well, it's a good thing we enjoyed it while we were able to" said Victoria

"Your right. It was quite a fun time" said Lilo while Stitch and Snooty shock their heads in agreement. The four sat down and watched some television, relaxing after the exciting day they had had.

Author's Note: The hope all you that have read this story have enjoyed it. I know it seems somewhat weak but I wrote it so that I can have at least one story that has no sadness, death, or some other depressing thing. The whole point of this story is just a bunch of silliness with happiness all around. I would appreciate it if this story, as well as my others, were to be reviewed so that I know what people think about my stories.

For those who are interested I am currently working on another Lilo and Stitch story ( not related to this one) that I will soon be putting on FanFiction. One hint I will give those who have read this story is that it will start as an Angel/Stitch romance but will quickly turn to a Lilo/Stitch romance along with action. I will have it up soon.


End file.
